


Earthside

by heffermonkey



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth & Daniel on a 'kind of' date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthside

"Welcome back Dr Weir," Daniel said as Elizabeth was beamed into the room, completing the three week journey to Earth from Pegasus. 

She was glad he didn't say home, because that particular phrase didn't feel right any more. Atlantis and her people was home now and Earth had taken the second billing, more like a vacation destination than permanent living place. She had the feeling that Daniel understood this, he was too astute not to. 

"Thank you," she smiled and took his outstretched hand in a soft shake before Walter Harriman stepped forward with files of her schedule. 

A trip back to Earth was not without it's many responsibilites - she had a lot of people to see. 

"You're schedule for the next four days ma'am," Walter told her as she took it, giving a small nod before he headed off to complete further tasks. 

"The General would have been here to greet you but your arrival is happening at the same time as some tenative diplomatic talks with some new planets we're trying to ally with," Daniel explained. 

"But he could spare you?" Elizabeth gave him a wry smile. She knew perfectly well someone like Daniel Jackson was an important person to have at the table when it came to such intergalactic diplomatic relations. 

"He'll manage," Daniel shrugged, trying not to bely the fact that the idea of Jack squirming and glaring at the door until he returned was not making him rush at all. Let him deal with the aliens - it wasn't like he couldn't cope. "Hope that schedule isn't too busy." 

"Nothing I've not dealt with before," Elizabeth said giving it a quick glance. "In fact, compared to times in the past, this will be a walk in the park. Look, I even have evenings off!" 

"Well in that case seeing as you're here for a limited time and they've still arranged for you to have a break, how would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?" Daniel asked. 

Elizabeth hoped she didn't look too surprised by the offer, though she knew full well she wasn't going to turn it down. She stared down at the page the file was open at as if to curtail her quick response, looking up finally to accept. "That would be very nice, thank you." 

"Great, I'll make some resverations," Daniel said still innocently enough. "They've arranged a guests quarters here for you so shall we say, eight? I'll call by for you." 

"Perfect," Elizabeth nodded in agreement. 

~ 

She was thankful that she'd packed a small case, which included civvies as well as a few of her Atlantis uniforms. The dress she chose wasn't high class fashion, but it was one of her favourites and she was glad that John of all people had told her to make sure she packed something for evening entertainment. 

'You know what it's like sometimes' he'd shrugged, 'It isn't all about sitting in a conference rooms arguing you're point and banging your head against the wall because nobody will listen to you. Maybe they'll go easy on you and arrange a meal in a nice restaurant where everyone has to be on their best behaviour.' 

That thought had sat in the back of her mind and she of all people knew that outward appearances were as critical to a talk as how you handled yourself around people so she'd packed the dress last minute. So what if it's purpose was a little off the mark than what she'd originally planned. This was the first in a long time she'd been taken out for a meal, even if it was something between friends. She was looking forward to it. Daniel was a like minded man with similar interests as her own and she didn't deny he was also very attractive. The last day and a half of talks and meetings had wearied her, she was a little out of practice, but the evening ahead had more than made up for it. She was just checking her makeup when there was a tap at her door and clicking shut her purse she opened it. 

Daniel gave a smile and rocked on his heels, hands slung into pockets looking casual and at ease, which immediately helped settle the few butterflies beating about in her stomach. 

"Hi, you ready to go?" Daniel asked. 

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, closing the door behind her. 

"You look very nice," Daniel told her as they reached the elevator. 

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, trying to remember she was a grown woman and not a teenager so when a man complimented you, it wasn't lady like to blush. "You too." 

Daniel had booked a table at a small italian restaurant in town, casual, intimate and quiet, just what Elizabeth needed after her long journey getting to Earth and the monotonous meetings she'd sat through. She'd been filling Daniel in on the goings on of Atlantis on their drive over. Once seated talk turned to developments of the SGC, in hushed tones to not draw attention from the other patrons. Both of them knew how important it was not to reveal the high security secrets of the Stargate programme. 

"We've been operating mainly as a three man team now Jack's been promoted," Daniel explained. "But it works and he accompanies us on occasion. Personally I think he misses it." 

"From the files I read, I think I'd miss it too," Elizabeth replied with a small laugh. "Not easy being the one left behind all the time. It's a lot of responsibilty." 

"You don't go off base much?" Daniel questioned. 

Elizabeth shook her head, "Rarely. Though there are occasions when I get to the mainland, but that isn't the same as going 'off world'. Not that the city doesn't provide plenty to keep me occupied. Still some of the people the teams meet, the cultures and history they get to absorb, even if they don't understand it. That I get very envious about. It isn't the same when you're reading a second hand account, I'm sure you of all people understand that." 

Daniel understood perfectly. "I've been going through some of the files when they filter through. There's always that feeling that you wish you'd been there. Not sure who it can be harder for. You, for being within reach but unable to see it, or me, literally millions of miles away with only a few pages of information to go by." 

"Oh definitely me," Elizabeth exclaimed, "After all, you get to go on the adventures here. I still have to sit at a desk and bite my nails until the teams return." 

Daniel conceded, she had a point. "Still it seems like you're all settling in and making Atlantis home, despite the worries." 

Elizabeth nodded vigorously at that and saw the hint of a smile on Daniel's lips but she couldn't hold back on her love of the city. "We were determined to make it work. I think perhaps the way we were stranded, at least at first, helped us build that bond of unity which has stayed even after we've been able to re-establish contact with Earth. As much as it's another galaxy, there isn't any other place I'd wish to be. Though it's nice to come back and be wined and dined once in a while." 

"Then we'll have to make this a habit," Daniel told her and Elizabeth agreed with a smile. 

"No plans on hopping onboard the next outbound vessel and giving us a visit?" she teased. 

"I'm still working on Jack," Daniel shrugged, "He seems to think if I'm out of his sight for more than a few days that I'll end up in big trouble he has to come and save me from." 

"Can't say you're track record helps," Elizabeth couldn't help but say, with a twinkle in her eye. 

Daniel gave a laugh and she liked the way it made his eyes dance and light up. "Yeah well, if he approved the team going then he'd put his mind at rest. But then I guess he'd be petulant because it still means he couldn't go and being left behind for a few days mission is different to being left behind for an indefinite number of weeks or months. You do realise all his grey is merely the fault of mine, Sam and Teal'c over the years. By the time we return he'll have gone white or possibly bald, fingers devoid of nails and a definite moody attitude. And he'll probably make us go on a months fishing trip just to punish us for abandoning him." 

"You know I could make a few phone calls, I still have a favors to call in. Perhaps I could maybe, I don't know, arrange for O'Neill to tag along with the team. Sort of like an official visit to make sure things are running smoothly." 

Daniel stared at her like he didn't know if she was joking or not. Elizabeth stared back, trying to look confident. To be honest she wasn't sure she still held any sway with any of the favors, after all she'd been out of the loop a long time. But it couldn't hurt to try. 

"You make that happen and I'm not sure how I'd ever repay you. You do realise if you're successful we, the team, would be in eternal debt to you." 

"Promise to bring me back here every time I'm earth side and that's all the payment I'll need." Elizabeth replied, ready to go make those phonecalls happen right then and there. 

"Done," Daniel said. "Although even if it doesn't happen, it's a promise any way." 

Elizabeth flushed again and blamed the wine. No way was she feeling like a young girl again, with her first crush. Because she was a grown woman and grown ups didn't get to feel that way - did they? Daniel was looking at her with a serious look to convey he meant every word and Elizabeth found herself floundering under the attention. Thankfully the food arrived and attention was turned to the waiter. 

As the evening drew on Elizabeth found herself relaxing more and more, as well as flirting outrageously. She would have ridiculed herself except she was having too much of a good time and Daniel didn't seem at all fazed by it. She couldn't even blame it on the wine because after a small glass she declined any more, knowing she had another long day ahead of her and wanting to wake up with a clear head. 

A phonecall interrupted them as they finished desert, Daniel fishing his phone from his pocket. The brief conversation confirmed for Elizabeth that something was going on at the SGC and no doubt their evening was about to draw to a quick close. Daniel snapped his phone shut and looked a mixture of apologetic and annoyed. 

"Sorry," he apologised. "Seems intergalactic war is imminent if we don't get back to the SGC." 

"That serious?" Elizabeth asked soberly, wondering how much behind the sarcasm was true. 

"I'll explain on the way," Daniel shrugged and waved the waiter over, asking for the bill. "I'm really sorry to end the evening like this." 

"Oh please," Elizabeth waved a hand. "You forget I'm usually the person on the other end of the phone interupting peoples evenings because intergalactic wars are imminent." 

They were soon on the way back to the mountain, Daniel explaining the emergency. "The downside of being part of SG1, Jack clicks his fingers and we jump. We've just gotten some intel back about Ba'al which we really need to look into." 

"Nothing serious I hope," Elizabeth said with a frown. 

"This is Ba'al we're talking about, it's always serious," Daniel pointed out before smiling grimly. "Trust him to put a dampner on the evening. Jack also apologises by the way. Next time I'm leaving my phone at home." 

"Then Jack would only send round a squad of marines to drag you back to the SGC," Elizabeth laughed. "Don't worry about it Daniel, I've had a lovely evening. Thank you. How about next time we just put out a message to tell all enemies of the SGC to please delay their nefarious deeds until after the coffee and mints have been consumed?" 

"Sounds like a definite plan to me," Daniel agreed with a small laugh. "I'll ask Sam to start working on it." 

Parking at the mountain they started the long descent down the elevators, Daniel punching the button to Elizabeth's floor. "I'll at least walk you back to your door." 

"Oh you don't have to, you really should go," Elizabeth told him, knowing all too well the urgency of these sistuations. 

Daniel shrugged and watched the numbers counting down and they descended. "It can wait an extra few minutes. I won't let Ba'al be the undoing of a bit of old fashioned chivalry." 

Elizabeth gave a giggle and slid a hand into the crook of Daniel's arm, giving him a sobering smile. "Well in that case, I cannot refuse, kind Sir, the offer." 

"Plus it'll bother Jack just that little bit," Daniel added with a chuckle. 

The lift came to a halt and let them out on the right floor, the halls were dead, only a skeleton staff running in the late hours. 

"Thank you again for a lovely evening Daniel," Elizabeth said as they came to her quarters. 

"You're welcome, I had a great time. I promise to make up for the abrupt end the next time you're here," Daniel told her. "I'm not sure whats going to be happening but there's a good chance I'll not be Earth side when you leave so I'll say goodbye now." 

Elizabeth nodded in understanding, "Yes, good bye. I'll make sure to make some of those phonecalls, see what strings I can still pull. Seems cruel to make you wait to visit Atlantis, I get the feeling you and she will get along perfectly. Maybe you'll be visiting me first there before I make another trip back to Earth." 

"That would be nice, if only so we don't have to wait too long to see each other again," Daniel replied. "Well, good bye Elizabeth and have a safe journey home." 

Elizabeth didn't pull away when he stepped a few inches closer, pressed a kiss to her cheek, soft and warm. There was still so much to say but their jobs didn't allow them time to linger with words and expectations. Daniel stayed close long enough to seem reluctant to leave but eventually pulled away, walking off down the hall and Elizabeth let herself into her room. Tommorrow was another day filled with talks and by the end of the week she'd be back on her way home. 

It was possible that many months would pass before she saw Daniel Jackson again, perhaps longer. But she didn't let that stop her from indulging in the happiness and enjoyment the evening had brought and remembering the feel of a kiss still pressing on her cheek. 

~fin~


End file.
